The Exchange Student
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: Life had been simple for Deidara. That was until Sasori, the new exchange student, arrived. How long will Deidara be able to last with Sasori's unique personality? Will he be able to put up with it? We'll just have to find out...Rated T, due to language. SasoxDei. Please review!
1. Just Dreaming

_**After me and ReEna-Kk had a conversation about how amazing Sasori would be if he was Polish, I have decided to write a fanfiction which includes, You guessed it, Polish Sasori. **_

_**I've actually read a few fanfics where Sasori is Polish, and it actually works really well^^ **_

_**I'd like to thank ReEna-Kk for providing me with so much information about Poland, I wouldn't get anywhere in this fic without her! If you have the time, please pop by and have a look at her profile^^**_

_**I'd like to apolagize if I get anything about Poland wrong; I'm an extremely forgetful person, and I can easily make mistakes. So feel free to point anything out to me^^ **_

_**Anyway, Please enjoy and review^^**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

_I was running through a field of flowers, having the time of my life. _

_A large, fluffy unicorn, galloped up to me, nuzzling my cheek._

_"Fluttershy! You came back for me, un!" I smiled, stroking the mane of my unicorn companion. Fluttershy neighed, signalling for me to get onto her soft back. _

_I chuckled, doing a back-flip onto her back. Immediately, she began galloping along the fields of flowers, sending them into the air. _

_A stray flower hovered up, landing perfectly behind my ear. I giggled, I had never felt so pretty before._

_All of a sudden, Fluttershy's tuneful neighing, turned into an ear-wrenching ringing, and everything went black. _

I rolled over, groaning loudly. I ran my hand along the top of my bed-side cabinet, in search of my alarm clock. Eventually, I found the plastic piece of crap, and threw it harshly against my wall, causing it to shut up.

"M'coming back, Fluttershy..." I mumbled, rolling over. I could almost hear her neighing in the distance, as I was slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Deidara, time to get up!" A familiar voice called.

I grumbled, rolling over, hiding my head underneath by fluffy pillow.

"Deidara, I'm talking to you!" The voice called again, trying to pull my covers off me.  
"Mum, fuck off!" I screeched, digging my nails into the covers.

I heard my mother sigh, walking across the room. I smirked at my victory, peeping my head out from underneath the pillow, so I didn't die from lack of oxygen.

"Deidara, I made pancakes..." Mum cooed.

Pancakes?

On a Saturday?

Fuck yes.

I immediately sat up, my eyes snapping open. Thankfully, my curtains were still shut, so my room was dim. This meant my eyeballs wouldn't roll to the back of my skull and burst; Which was great.

Until mum pulled open the curtains, sending awful streams of sunlight through my room.

"Fooled you!" She cried, supporting a large grin.

I cried in pain, rolling off my bed, and onto the floor.

"It burns, un!" I screeched, barely able to open my eyes.  
"Ah, shut it..." Mum drawled, rolling me onto my back with her foot. "Get up; We need to be at the airport at 8 am."  
"What...?" I mumbled, squinting slightly.  
"We're picking up the exchange student today, remember?" Mum reminded me, raising an eyebrow.  
"Of course I remember, un..." I sighed, beginning to close my eyes.

I didn't remember.

"Deidara, if you get up now, I'll make pancakes..." Mum smiled, in all honestly.  
"Deal, un..." I replied, sitting up.

Mum smiled, exiting my room.

We've never had an exchange student before. Ever since my brother moved out, we've had a spare room. My mother, being my mother, didn't want the room going to waste, and opened it up for exchange students, much to me and my brother's disliking.

There has been a recent exchange programme in my school, and as soon as mum heard about it, she informed theml that we had room.

Personally, I didn't like the idea of some weird stranger coming to stay in our house. It actually rather disturbed me. I mean, you wouldn't go out onto the street and yell: "I've got a spare room! Come stay for a couple of weeks, eat my food, use my bathroom, annoy the hell out of me!".

So yeah, I really wasn't looking forward to this new exchange student at all. In fact, I hated the idea. My parents simply didn't understand how much this would effect me. I'd have to clean it, feed it, walk it, train it...

I already had to do that with Hidan! I couldn't do that to another person!

Ok; I guess I was what you would call 'anti-social', due to my behavior towards human beings. I see people I don't know more as pets, than people. Which sounds completely vile and stuck up of me, but I just don't like people.

I slipped on a pair of black, skinny jeans, and a navy-blue, button-up shirt, which I wore with a pair of white converse, and a black waist-coat.

After I had finished dressing myself, I quickly put up my hair, straightening it into shape. I then applied a thick layer of eyeliner.

"Deidara, 40 minutes!" I heard mum yell, the smell of pancakes wafting into my room.

Surrounded by the heavenly smell, I rushed downstairs, into the kitchen. On the table, was a beautiful stack of golden coloured pancakes, topped with a shit-load of syrup.

I immediately sat down, stacking the pancakes onto my plate.

"Love you, mum..." I mumbled, half-way in-between chewing a mouthful of my mother's heavenly food.  
"I love you too, son." She smiled, patting my head.

Just as I was about to reach for another slice of heaven, a small ball of fluff zoomed past, and my pancakes were gone.

"Tinkle-fluff, un!" I cried, glaring at the white teacup poodle, who was currently mauling my pancakes.

Tinkle-fluff is my brother's dog. I myself, wanted a sheep. Unfortunately, my parents both decided that a dog would be better, and left my brother in charge to purchase one.

Instead of coming back with a Labrador, like he had promised us, my brother had came back with a teacup poodle.

Which he decided to call "Tinkle-fluff".

When my brother, Kaito, moved out though; He wasn't allowed to take Tinkle-fluff with him, much to my annoyance.

Either way, I disliked the ratty-looking dog.

Tempted to kick the little mutt out of the window, I stood up, getting ready to commit some animal abuse.

"Deidara, leave Tinkle-fluff alone..." Mum sighed, whilst washing up some dishes.  
"But he ate my pancakes, un!" I whined, glaring down at the dog.

Yep, that's right. Tinkle-fluff is a boy.

"He was hungry, I'll make you some more later..." Mum replied, washing up the rest of the plates and turning around. "Time to go!" She added, smiling slightly, clearly excited about our new guest.  
"Great, un..." I drawled sarcastically, heading towards the door.

Next stop; The airport.

_**Mega-short chapter. Then again, whenever I start a new fic, the first chapter is always short. I assure you, the next ones will be a lot longer^^**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, It will get a lot more interesting later.**_

_**Please review^^**_


	2. The Airport

_**Ah, finally an update!**_

_**I apologize for the wait; My laptop is being a complete douche-bag and keeps switching off when I'm in the middle of writing. It especially does it when I have yet to save my work. **_

_**This chapter may not be the best, but I'll try to add as much humour as I can. I've been feeling a bit "Meh..." recently, and I still don't know why. It'll pass eventually though :3**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy, and maybe review?^^**_

_**God, I'm such a review-whore.**_

_**Deidara's POV**_

"Now Deidara, I want you to be nice to the new exchange student..." Mum stated, tapping her recently-manicured nails against the steering wheel.  
"I will, un..." I muttered from the passenger's seat, not bothering to turn my head; I was still rather tired.

I knew very little about the new exchange student, I hadn't made any contact with him or her; I didn't even know where they were from.

Unless my Mother knew.

"Hey Mum, un?" I asked, turning my head towards my Mother. She answered with a soft hum, her eyes concentrated on the road.

"Do you know anything about the exchange student?"  
"Oh, So now you're interested!" Mum chuckled, tilting her head slightly. I raised an eyebrow in reply, waiting for her to go on.  
"Well, he's from Poland." She stated, pondering for a moment.

Poland, huh?

I didn't know anyone from Poland.

Plus, He's a boy; Which makes things slightly less awkward.

"He's fifteen, the same age as you..." Mum continued, tapping an annoying tune on the steering wheel.  
"What's his name, un?" I questioned.  
"Oh, It's Sasori." She replied, smiling slightly.  
"Weird name, un..." I muttered under my breath.

Then again, I had never met anyone named Deidara.

"And Deidara isn't?" Mum smirked, reading my mind. I rolled my eyes in reply, pulling my DS out of my pocket.

I smiled as the bright screen lit up, displaying the title "Nintendogs".

I had a fun time playing with my German Sherperd, "Katsu". I named him Katsu, because of his loud-ass barks, which scared the shit out of Tinkle-fluff. I seriously wished Katsu was real, he could maul Tinkle-fluff any day.

"Deidara, turn that awful game down..." Mum ordered, turning her head towards me.  
"It's not awful, un!" I whined, glaring slightly. "Let Katsu express his love of chew toys..." I muttered, throwing a small chew toy towards my virtual pet.  
"Yeah, well we're here, so Katsu can die for a minute." Mum smirked, pulling into the car park of the airport.  
"It takes ages to park anyway, un..." I muttered, petting Katsu with my DS pen.  
"Deidara, turn it off." She demanded, easily finding a parking space.

My eyes narrowed; Damn my Mother's amazing parking skills.

I sighed, slamming the top of my beloved DS down, slipping it down the side of the car.

"No acting grumpy." Mum demanded, stepping out of the car. I huffed quietly, copying her actions. "I'm being serious Deidara; If you scare away the exchange student, there will be hell to pay." She continued, looking into my eyes.  
"I won't scare the exchange student away, un..." I muttered, sliding my hands into my pockets.

_**Later**_

I leaned against a near-by soda machine, looking out for the new student; Which was pretty much impossible, as I didn't even know what the kid looked like.

Mum was currently on the other side of the large room, looking through a crowd of people; I guess she knew what "Sasori" looked like.

I just hoped that she'd find him quickly, the sooner I got back to walking Katsu, the better.

Suddenly, whilst deep in though, I felt a light tugging on my sleeve. I raised an eyebrow, raising my head slightly.

My eyes landed on a small boy, standing in front of me. His hair was a vibrant red, and fell messily below his eyebrows, making his large, hazel orbs, stand out. He was very pale, and his skin looked incredibly smooth. The red-head's features were petite, like his frame, and he had a gentle smile brushed over his mouth.

I looked down, eyeing his clothes.

All I could say, was that the boy's fashion sense wasn't the best.

He wore a deep blue, buttoned up shirt, underneath a multi-coloured, knitted, granddad-like cardigan. A pair of deep-brown, skinny jeans were added to the outfit, along with a pair of leather brogues. The boy's feet appeared to be very small, size 4 at most. A small, leather messenger bag, was hanging from his shoulder, appearing to be rather empty.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked, looking down at the boy. "You lost your Mother or something?"

The red-head tilted his head slightly, maintaining a small smile.

"Nie...I'm suppose to meet you?" He confessed, going through his bag.

He had an accent; A Polish one.

He couldn't possibly be the exchange student...He was too young.

"Hey, you said you were fifteen, un!" I cried, pointing at the red-head, who was still going through his bag.  
"I am fifteen, silly..." He chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper, scanning through it. His eyes eventually landed on something, and he looked up at me with his large eyes. "Deidara Iwa...?" He asked, looking down at the sheet again.

I nodded in reply, trying to look at the sheet; There was no way this kid was my age.

The red-head smiled, putting the paper back into his bag.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna, It's a pleasure to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning on one hip.

"You're formal, un..." I muttered, trailing my eyes over the red-head's clothes, once again.  
"I am? Oh, I do apologize..." He muttered, shakily pulling out an English dictionary from his bag, skimming through the pages. "Obviously English isn't my first language, So I'm not the best at it..."  
"Your English skills are fine, un." I started, pulling the dictionary from the red-head, skimming through the pages myself. "But if you speak like that, people will think that you're weird."

Sasori stared at my uncomfortably, shifting slightly.

"May I have my dictionary back, please?" He asked, holding out his small hand.

I sighed, handing the thick book over to the red-head.

"If you're not confident with your English, You don't have to speak it." I smirked, trying to be nice.  
"Przepraszam..." He muttered, looking down at his feet.

I didn't understand what he had just said. If I actually _knew _that the red-head was Polish, I may of tried learning a few words.

"Deidara!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head, spying my Mother, running up to us. I waved slightly, indicating that I had found Sasori.

Mum smiled at the red-head, pulling his small form into a hug.

"Cześć!" She greeted, smiling.

It seems as if my Mother had plenty of time to brush up on her Polish.

Sasori smiled in reply, returning her greeting.

I stood there awkwardly, watching the pair have a simple conversation in Polish.

"Don't patronize him..." I muttered, reading Sasori's expression. Mum looked surprised, gaping slightly at the red-head.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Am I offending you?" She asked, looking worried.  
"Not at all." The red-head replied, holding up his hand.

Mum smiled, picking up Sasori's large suitcase; I was actually surprised she could even pick it up.

"How was your flight?" She asked, indicating that we should walk back to the car.  
"Considering it was my first time flying, very good..." Sasori smiled, adjusting his satchel.

First time flying, huh?

"I like your cardigan!" Mum giggled, pointing towards Sasori's hideous clothing.

When a parent compliments your clothing, You know you have to change.

"Dziękuję!" The red-head smiled, actually believing her.

I chuckled underneath my breath, just wanting to get back to Katsu.

**_So that was a really short chapter..._**

**_This fic will get a lot more interesting soon, I'm just trying to introduce all the characters and their traits first._**

**_Translation:_**

**_Dziękuję - Thank you.  
Cześć - Hello.  
Nie - No.  
Przepraszam - Sorry.  
_**

**_I have to thank ReEna-Kk for helping me with translations, and Polish words, I wouldn't be anywhere with this story without her^^ So, Thank you ReEna-Kk!_**

**_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Unexpected

_**Time to update^^ So far all the reviews have been positive, and I'm really grateful for that^^ Though I do appreciate constructive criticism. **_

_**I just had a weird though about the word "Constructive Criticism"; Can you imagine if it was just like this:**_

_**Guy 1: Hey, I read your story.  
**__**Guy 2: Cool. What did you think?  
**__**Guy 1: Well; Here's a boat. I constructed it for you.  
**__**Guy 2: Oh, wow! Thanks!  
**__**Guy 1: Oh, by the way, I hate you. Please die.  
**__**Guy 2: ...Well, considering the fact that you gave me a boat, I am not upset by your remark.**_

_**My goodness. **_

_**Ignore that.**_

_**Anyway, once again, I apologize if I make any mistakes.**_

_**Please enjoy, and review^^ **_

_**Deidara's POV**_

By the time we were in the car, and on our way home, It was around 2:00pm.

Currently, I was tapping away on my DS, playing with my beloved dog, Katsu. I noticed Sasori, who was sitting in the back, dosing off every few minutes, dipping in and out of sleep. What was funny though; Was that every time Katsu would bark, the red-head's eyes would snap open, and he would jolt upwards.  
"Deidara, please turn that crap down..." Mum muttered; Obviously extremely fed-up with Katsu's thunder-like barks.  
"Let Katsu express himself, un." I stated, throwing a ball for my desired pet.  
"What's a Katsu...?" Sasori piped up from the back, looking rather confused. I sighed holding the DS screen up to the red-head's face, just when Katsu was releasing a series of loud-ass barks, causing Sasori to almost jump out of his seat.  
"This is Katsu, un. He's my dog." I stated, smirking as I pulled the DS away from the red-head.  
"B-But he's not real..." Sasori muttered to himself, enough for me and Mum to hear.  
"That's what I try and tell him..." Mum sighed to herself, pulling into the drive-way.

I glared at my Mother, snapping the lid down on my DS, quickly pocketing the device.

"Fine, un. I'll play with Katsu _another _day." I spat, opening the car door.  
"That's my boy." Mum smirked, getting out of the vehicle.

Sasori remained seated, looking around. I raised an eyebrow, peering into the car, after I had gotten out.  
"We're home, un..." I announced plainly, tapping against the window. Sasori looked up, looking slightly surprised.  
"O-Oh...I see..." He mumbled, slipping out of the car.

Mum had already gotten the red-head's bag from the boot, and was busy hauling the large case inside.

"Come on boys, inside!" She called, dragging the case.

Sasori nodded, quickly following the blonde woman. I sighed lightly, walking inside.  
"You have a beautiful house..." He mumbled, looking around.  
"It's not that special, un." I drawled, making my way into the living room. Sasori followed me, looking around the large room.  
"Yes it is, It's amazing!" The red-head smiled. I sighed in reply.

At that moment, my father entered the room, smiling pleasantly.

"Ah, you must be Sasori!" He exclaimed, approaching the red-head. Sasori smiled in reply, nodding.  
"It's very nice to meet you, sir." He replied. Dad chuckled, shaking his hand.  
"Welcome to our home!" The blonde said, pulling Sasori into a bear-hug.

I watched the scene unfold, coughing purposely. Dad looked up, smiling at me.

"And how are you, Deidara?" He asked, letting go of the red-head.  
"Good, un." I replied, smirking slightly. Dad nodded in reply.  
"Well, I should be helping your mother with cooking now..." He announced, leaving the room. I sighed, sitting down onto the sofa. Sasori stared at me, looking around the room.  
"You can sit down, un..." I drawled, nodding my head towards the opposite sofa.  
"O-Oh, thank you..." The red-head said, plopping himself down onto the sofa, next to me.

Just as I was about to say something, a light jingling sound came into contact with my ears.

Fuck.

"For fuck's sake, un..." I mumbled, lifting my legs off the floor. Sasori raised an eyebrow, looking at my legs. "He's coming." I announced, glaring around the room. Sasori gave me a frightened expression, looking slightly panicked.  
"W-Who's coming..?" He asked, looking around the room.  
"...Tinkle-fluff..." I muttered.

Then; The beast entered the room.

Tail wagging, head held high, the fluffy teacup poodle strutted towards the center of the room, staring directly at me. I glared at the mutt, the mutt glaring back.  
Before I had enough time to drop something heavy on him, Tinkle-fluff moved towards Sasori, staring at the red-head with his too-large eyes.  
Yet, Tinkle-fluff's gaze didn't seem as harsh as it did when he was looking at me. It seemed softer, happier. I raised an eyebrow, Tinkle-fluff didn't even look this happy when he was around my older brother, and that's saying something.

Before I could say anything; Tinkle-fluff sprinted towards Sasori's legs, in utter delight, breaking out into a full dry-hump.

Yeah, that's right. Tinkle-fluff was dry-humping Sasori's legs.

Sasori let out a whimper, trying to get the mutt off him.

"M-Make him stop, please..." The red-head asked, closing his eyes in fear. I laughed, shaking my head.  
"I think Tinkle-fluff likes you, un...".  
"Please, take him off!" He began, crying even more. "I don't like it, I don't like it!".

Once Tinkle-fluff had finished banging away, he collapsed off the red-head's legs, limping away.

For a teacup poodle, Tinkle-fluff was rather gifted in the genital area.

Ignore, Ignore, Ignore.

I didn't just compliment my brother's dog's penis.

Nope, nope, nope.

Sasori whimpered, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
"It's just a dog, un." I sighed, poking the red-head. "But I wouldn't wear those jeans again...".

They were horrible anyway.

Sasori slowly turned his head towards me, frowning.  
"I-I hate dogs..." He mumbled, looking down.  
"E-Even Katsu...?" I replied, smirking.  
Sasori nodded. "_Especially _Katsu."

Just as I was about to murder the red-head, Mum entered the room.  
"Dinner's ready!" She chirped, walking to the dining room. I sighed, following her, followed by Sasori.

_**Time goes by~**_

I stared down at my food. Ramen in a fucking cup.

Yeah.

On the first night the new exchange student arrives, ready to taste some traditional Japanese cuisine, Mum serves ramen in a cup. Well; It was originally in a cup, she just put it in a bowl to make it look less trashy.  
Mum was looking extremely proud with herself. I quirked an eyebrow, taking a mouthful of the noodles. Just plain, regular, ramen in a cup. I then looked up at Sasori, who was looking around the room, unsure whether to start eating.  
"You can eat, you know..." I mumbled, eyeing the red-head. Sasori let out a light gasp, and began eating the noodles, chirping happily.  
"Thanks, honey..." Dad drawled, eating his noodles.  
"Dziękuję!" Sasori smiled. Mum giggled, nodding back towards the red-head.  
"Proszę bardzo!" She replied.

I raised an eyebrow. People exchanging simple foreign words was weird.  
I mean, for all I know, Sasori could of commented on my ass or something.

Sasori: Your Son's ass is simply magnificent.  
Mum: I know! I made that ass!

What the hell is wrong with me!?

Once we had all finished eating our cheap meals, Mum was collecting our bowls.  
"Oh, me and your father are going out." She announced, putting the bowls into the sink, beginning to wash up.  
"Oh, thanks for telling me, un..." I grumbled, standing up.  
"Don't speak to your mother like that." Dad stated, also standing up. I raised an eyebrow, and made my way into the living room; Once again, followed by Sasori, who was looking around for Tinkle-fluff.

I sat down onto the sofa, switching on the large television. I began flicking through random channels. As usual, nothing but complete crap was on. Sasori sat down next to me, continuing to peer around the room.  
"It's ok, un." I smirked. "Tinkle-fluff is probably asleep now...".

Sasori quivered, staring at his leg in disgust.  
"I dislike your dog greatly." He stated, raising his nose.  
"...I think he got your leg pregnant, un." I laughed, poking Sasori's leg, shortly regretting it, after I remembered that a savage mutt had humped it."Don't joke like that!" Sasori frowned, sending me a worried look. I burst out laughing.  
"Your leg cannot get pregnant, un!"

Mum entered the room, brushing her blonde hair.  
"Me and your father will be leaving now, we won't be back too late...Stay safe, ok? No answering the door, no picking up the phone...".  
"I'm not five, un." I drawled, glancing towards my mother.  
"Mentally, you can be." She giggled.  
"Can not, un!" I glared; Earning a smile from Sasori.

After mum and dad had left, me and Sasori were sitting in an awkward silence, our eyes glued to the television. Every once in a while, I'd catch the red-head sneaking a glance towards me. When it had gotten annoying, I glared at him.

"What do you want, un?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.  
"...Do you have any alcohol?" Sasori asked plainly, looking around. My eyes widened.  
"N-No..." I answered, "Forgetting" about the alcohol cabinet in dad's study.  
"Then I guess I'll have to use my own resources..." The red-head sighed, standing up.

I raised my eyebrow, looking up at Sasori. He seemed ok before, now he just seemed a bit weird.

Within a few minutes, Sasori had left the room, and come back with a bottle of wine.  
"I brought a treat!" He chirped, holding up the bottle.  
"W-Where did you get that, un?" I growled, trying to reach for the bottle, and dispose of it. Sasori held it up before I could get my hands on it.  
"My bag, idiot." He stated, unscrewing the lid, and taking a large sip.  
"I don't think you're supposed to drink wine like that..." I muttered, glancing at the red-head, Who just smiled in reply.

A whole bottle of wine later, Sasori was already completely intoxicated.

I was trying to ignore his constant giggling, and watch my Soap Opera; But no, The stupid little red-head wouldn't let me.  
"W-What'cha watching...?" He giggled, leaning onto my shoulder.  
"Television, un." I replied, glancing at the small boy.  
Sasori giggled, batting his eyelashes. "G-Good one!". I rolled my eyes.  
"So...How'd you even manage to buy alcohol, un? You look like a child." I smirked, turning towards the red-head.  
"There are some friendly paupers in my neighborhood." Sasori smiled, looking off into a space.  
"Explain, un..." I sighed.  
"What's so difficult to understand about it?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow. " I give money to very kind man. He buys me what I want. Simple as that."  
"What other things does he buy you, un?" I asked, leaning forward, slightly interested.  
"We were talking about alcohol, right?" The red-head frowned, slightly irritated."Cigarettes sometimes too, but mainly for my buddies, and that's it. I can buy the rest myself."  
I scoffed, smirking. "You actually have friends, un?"

Sasori didn't reply. Instead, he looked down sadly. I smirked, ignoring this, and turning back towards the television .

Ok, that was a little mean...

"I'm sorry, un..." I stated, giving the red-head an apologetic look. Sasori sniffled, staring at me.

Shit; I had made him cry.

"I-It's fine..." He made out, looking down.  
My eyes narrowed. "It's clearly not, un."  
"You wouldn't care anyway..." Sasori replied, sounding sad and gloomy.  
"I do, un. I'm sure other people care about you too." I stated.  
"Who? Teachers? People in school? Do they even see me? Maybe guys from neighborhood? Well, if they were sober, they wouldn't say a word to me. I'm a loser, I'm fully aware of that." Sasori spat, turning bitter. "They just want to get rid of me..." He mumbled.  
"...I'd like to know more about you, un." I smiled slightly.  
"W-Why so suddenly...?" The red-head made out, tilting his head slightly.  
"Well if you're going to stay here, then I'd at least like to know a little about you." I smiled, patting his head.  
"There's not much... I'm mostly like a shadow in school. Teachers don't tolerate me because I tell them truth. They even send me here to get rid of me." He began, still looking gloomy. "I'm... Not sure if I should be grateful, or at least happy that they did... ".  
"Go on..." I nodded.  
"...My only family is my Grandma, but I hate her...She's a nasty villain." Tears began to form in the red-head's eyes, and he began to get even more upset.

Oh, great going, Deidara...

"My parents died in c-car crash, I was there with them...But I lived...They didn't..." A large mob of tears fell down Sasori's cheeks. He was now fully crying. "The worst is, I-I think that I k-killed them...She was always saying that it was m-my fault-t! That I was distracting my father...".

I sighed, pulling the red-head into a hug.

"It's ok, un..." I mumbled.  
"It's not...I don't have a life. I spend all my time, cooped up in my room and drinking! That's all I can do! I have no friends, no decent family! Nothing! So don't tell me that It's all ok, because it's not!"

Drunks were really annoying.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend, un?" I asked.  
"Not a boyfriend, nor a girlfriend. Few one night stands on hard parties, and..." The red-head looked down, biting his lip.  
"Go on, un."  
"Fine. My first sexual experience was when I was almost thirteen, with a twenty-four year-old guy, it was my first... relationship. Being naive I thought, I had a slight hope, that it meant something...But it was only about sex."

Dammit. There wasn't anything good about this kid's life at all. How the hell was I suppose to cheer him up?

"He used you un..." I murmured, slightly annoyed. Pedophilia was disgusting.  
"What do you think?" The red-head snapped. "I was stupid..." He mumbled.  
"No, un...You were just young.." I looked directly at him. "When did you finish things with him?"  
"I didn't exactly do that... I was fed up with him after two months, yes, but the guy didn't let go, so I had no option after all. A few weeks later, the police got him and placed in jail, but I don't know what for..." Sasori looked down sadly.

You've got to be kidding me.

"Maybe because he was a pedophile, un?" I spat, my eyes narrowing.  
"Maybe..." Sasori sighed, leaning on me.  
All of a sudden, he broke out into a fit of giggles. I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.  
"What, un?" I asked.  
"Y-You're so beautiful..." He laughed, stroking my face. My eyes widened, and I pushed the little red-head away.  
"What the fuck, un?" I exclaimed, glaring at him.  
"O-Oh..." Sasori murmured. "Sorry..." He smiled.

"Look...I know I haven't started off well...Let's forget about all of this and start over again." Sasori began smiling at me. He had finally sobered up. "My name's Sasori Akasuna!" He grinned.  
"Mine's Deidara Iwa." I smiled back.  
"...Wanna be my boyfriend?" He giggled.  
"You're still drunk, un!" I glared, pushing the red-head away.  
"Am not!" Sasori giggled.

This is why I disliked drunks.

After a few minutes of watching crappy soaps, Sasori spoke up again.

"...I feel silly..." He mumbled, swaying slightly.  
"You look silly." I glared, poking him in the chest.

With that; Sasori vomited.

All over my fucking lap.

_**Nyaaa, finally finished!**_

_**ReEna-Kk helped me think of most of this, especially the drunk Sasori part. So thank you! ^.^**_

_**Anyway, this chapter was a bit rusty, I know. Now that Sasori's here though, things should start getting funky.**_

_**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed^^**_

_**Please review^^**_

_**And say thank you to ReEna-Kk, because she gave me the inspiration to write this! **_


End file.
